Escape From The Circus
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: An orphaned Neko at birth, to escaped Noah's circus pet. What more adventures await this beautiful creature? UNDERTAKER X OC. ((PILOT FANFIC!))
1. Discovery

_I've got to run! Need shelter..._

A whimpering young creature ran through the streets of London, avoiding carriages, people, dogs. There was no doubt in this creatures mind they were after her. What was so strange about this creature, was she was running on all fours. She wasn't completely human.

A red tuffed tail behind her twitched in nervousness. She was keeping low to the ground now. It was darker. She could hear random rats scurry about in the dark. The further she walked into the dark, the quieter it seemed to get.

The young woman was a Neko. A rare creature. Not much was known about them, only that they appeared human for the most part. But the tail, claw looking nails, twitched cat ears, gave clue to their true nature. Also including the slitted pupils.

Red furry cat ears on the top of her head twitched about. She found herself outside a small building. Her glowing golden cat eyes scanned the sign that read _"Under Taker." _Luckily, the little neko could read. But she didn't understand the name naturally. She peered into the windows, seeing the place looked abandoned.

She shivered, it was becoming much too cold. Her fur couldn't keep her warm this time. She needed to get inside. She slowly stood up on her two feet, joints cracking softly. She wasn't used to standing like a human. And where she lived previously before she wasn't allowed to. Images of her past crept into her mind. And she shook her head like a wet cat.

She went to the doorknob, silently turning the knob and opening the door, only to hear a jingle noise. Her ears perked up. Her pupils widened into round circles. She knew that sound. A bell. Her instincts wanted to find that bell and play with it. But she needed to hide.

Her eyes scanned the room, finding many coffins laying about, seeming to be forgotten. What was this place? It was strange to her.

The sounds of pounding footsteps were caught in her ears. And without thinking she lifted the lids to one of the many coffins in the room, and slipped inside.

_This place isn't abandoned! I have to be quiet!_

She held her breath and crouched down, her tail becoming poofy and curling around her legs. Fear, fear was on her mind...It overrides everything else. And now she was hiding in a coffin. She felt completely helpless.

_"Oooh?~" _Cooed a deep voice which of course, she didn't recognize as someone she knew. The stranger must have saw the door open. Now she felt stupid. Why didn't she shut the door?

The stranger's heavy footsteps where heard from everywhere. She couldn't pinpoint which angle he was from. But every footstep made her ears go back. It was overwhelming. Her little kitten heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode.

_"Could it be...The little guest is still in here? Hmm?~" _Cooed the dark voice again. Closer this time. The little neko's eyes widened, her pupils enlarging even more. And in her fear, she emitted a cat sound.

_"Mreeeeew..."_

The little neko covered her mouth. She had just given away her hiding place. Her life was now in this strangers hands.

The stranger, shrouded in darkness, was alerted by the cat sound. In his mistaken notion, just assumed a cat made it's way into his shop for shelter. It was common occurrence in London. The stranger emitted a low chuckle, before walking slowly to the coffin. _"Kitty kittyyyyy? Mroooew? Did the kitty kitty want warmth?" _Snickered the stranger.

The neko woman's eyes widened. Her natural response was to meow back. But she couldn't. She was frightened. She was going to need to bolt out of there soon...

The footsteps stopped just next to her coffin. Her sanctuary...Slowly, her legs tensed up, getting ready to spring. Her hands were ready to defend herself...You never cornered a cat.

Through the slightly open lid, she could see a tall looming figure. It made the hair and fur on her body bristle with fright. She had to believe she could make it out of there in one piece. She had to believe she would be alright.

Slowly, the coffin's lid was pulled back, revealing a strange sight. A tall man with silver hair, pale skin, wearing a tailed top hat, a robe and a sash. And his eyes were hidden...One thing that terrified her. The look on the stranger's face was one of complete shock. He didn't expect such a creature to be in his shop.

"Oh my my...Hihi~...What a delight this is..." Chuckled the strange man. Suddenly the neko felt a strange compulsion to stay where she was. The fear was fading. Her huge eyes were staring at him, up and down. She was trying to find signs of threats towards her, but found none. This tiny neko was dumbfounded. What was this creature? He clearly wasn't human himself...

They continued to stare at each other for the longest time, not one of them making a move. The neko was still as a statue. The figured leaned down slightly, a grin covering the bottom of his face.

_"Hee hee...Aren't you a pretty sight~."_

**_((AN: HEY GUYS! This is completely different from what I'm used to. I decided to try a neko fanfic because well. It's ironic to my username. And I love nekos! I'm trying to make this cute as possible. Please tell me if I'm doing it right.))_**


	2. Bonding

**_((CREDIT TO JESSE AND JULIE. JESSE: WHO HELPED RP THIS OUT. JULIE: WHO GAVE OUR CHARACTER A NAME.))_**

* * *

[FlashBack]

_"So is this the little kitten that was captured?" Asked a man with a boney arm as substitute. A woman stood next to him, her hair black as night and curled delicately. She held a whip in her hands, which she had used on the poor little neko._

_The neko had been chained against the bars of the steel cage. Her body was healing quickly from the wounds from the whip. Her eyes showing the hatred, sadness, confusion. Why would they do this to her? She had done them no harm. She was just trying to hide, to escape, to be with her own kin. But they had caught in her the night, and mercilessly beat her._

_"Yes, and she proved to be harder to catch then we thought. She's stronger then a human. Luckily I was able to bend her will with my whip." Said a proud Beast. The neko glared at her. The hatred was boiling. When she got out of these chains...She was going to kill her._

_"Feed her, she's skin and bones." Said the strange man, who walked off._

**_.../\/\/\..._**

They were so quiet, just staring into each others eyes. The neko remained deathly quiet. This stranger was certainly not human. But she couldn't figure out what he was.

Undertaker was highly amused by this new arrival to his shop. Who knew a creature of legend would be hiding in his shop anyways? And yet she looked beaten almost to death. And she was wearing only a long shirt. She was wearing nothing else underneath. She was pretty much naked. What had happened to this creature? Neko's were normally proud creatures. But this ones will was bent. She was cowering. Being submissive. That wasn't like the neko's.

The neko creature's pupils were enlarged greatly, she was still ready to leap out of the coffin and out the door. She wouldn't hesitate.

"Well, you're a most _unusual_ guest. A stray kitten, perhaps?" He cooed, "Would a saucer of_ milk _suit you, or would you rather put it in a cup of tea?" He said like he easily trusted her.

The tiny neko finally blinked after hearing that question. He was talking to her like she was a guest? What sort of game was he playing at? She refused to answer, just continued to stare at him. Though, hearing the word "milk" seemed to perk her interest. Her ears were turned toward him. Her body on alert. She could now notice the scars on his body...No, he wasn't human.

Getting an idea, he smiled. "Here kitty kitty... don't you worry." He cooed, untying his shawl on his robe and dangling the long piece of fabric, hoping to distract her fears.

She flinched at the sudden movement, shutting her eyes tight. But when she opened them, she saw the dangling fabric. Her pupils enlarged. Her back legs wiggled, before she swatted at it. Her tail straightened out and twitched slightly. Her fear being gone, she wanted to play.

He chuckled, "That's what kitty likes." He purred, wiggling the fabric more. A huge grin plastered on his features. How amusing.

A pair of long fangs extended from her mouth, and she bit into the fabric, shaking her head in attempts to tear it apart. She was strong, despite her seemingly frail body. A growl emitted from her throat.

"Oooh, kitty wants to make sure it's dead." He said playfully. He didn't seem to mean any harm. He was genuinely curious. This neko just happened to wander into his shop. It was meant to be.

Her ears turned toward his voice. She paused what she was doing, before leaping away from him, her tail swinging around hastily. She skidded and hit the door, squeaking. She had expected to see the door open.

He shut the door!

She soon huddled in the corner of the room. Her tail poofed up and arched. Her rump up the air in a threatening posture. She hissed then. She was a jumpy cat. She would have simply opened the door to get out. But her back legs were weak and she couldn't stand like a human. Not after being chained for so long...So many years...

Undertaker wasn't threatened by her at all naturally. And her hitting the door was comical and he giggled. "Aw, it's alright little kitty cat." He said, "Why don't I make some tea, extra milk for you."

Again, she was confused at how kind he was being towards her. Still, she didn't respond verbally. She was so used to not talking. Her actions usually spoke louder then words. Slowly, her back lowered, until she was sitting on her rump. _"...Mew?" _She asked questioningly, her pupils enlarging again.

"What reason would I have to be upset? A cat makes a wonderful companion and my shop gets terribly lonely." He said, as though he understood her language.

She blinked, he had _understood _her cat language? She perked up. She was finally going to speak. _"...You... are not human...?" _She asked in a small voice. So she spoke, how interesting. Her voice sounded human, but heavily accented.

He poked his nose, sticking his tongue out. "You are a clever one. I do enjoy intelligent company."

She looked around, before crawling closer to him, slowly, awkwardly. "And... you mean no harm?" She asked him, her voice sounding unusually Irish. It gave clue to where she was originally. The curiosity in her voice was there. So she was able to communicate...

Undertaker gave her a curious look, his mouth forming into an "O". "Of course not. As I said, I do like cats as company..."

Slowly, the neko woman stood up, her back legs cracking. She was taller then she looked, of course, no where near the size of the Undertaker. "I'm more then a cat..." She growled softly. "I am a being with a conscious. A soul, a mind..." She flared her canines then. But was soon overcome by pain in her legs and sat down.

Undertaker noticed this clearly. Her back legs had no support. Her heels looked weakened and almost deformed. There were scars of shackles that were once on her ankles. "Of course you are. And I could use that too. What is your name lovey?" He asked her gently.

The neko paused, her ears flicking backwards. She seemed rather surprised at that question. She did know of a name. She had given it to herself years ago. But she was laughed at by the circus...

"Come now deary, it's not that hard of a question." Teased Undertaker. This tiny creature was not very trustworthy. She must have been through hell.

"...My name...It's been so long..." She looked thoughtful now, very thoughtful. Her ears twitched from side to side._ "...It is...Nyan...Koneko..." _She said in a saddened tone, her eyes looking like she was seeing her past. Her cat ears went down, explaining just how saddened she was. Something happened to her, something so traumatic.

"Nyan...As in the sound of a cat, how utterly adorable." Snickered a amused Undertaker. What a good laugh this is.

She growled softly. Why was she always laughed at? "Enough of this chatter, give me milk." She demanded, like the cat she was.

Undertaker understood her, knowing that she must have been starving. "No tea?"

She gave him a strange look. "What is _tea_?"

Undertaker blinked under his bangs. How did she not know of tea? Was she not in touch with her kin of the land of Ireland? If that is where she came from. "It's A wonderful drink that is especially good with milk. Would you like to try it?"

Nyan wasn't sure. What if it was a sedative? She didn't think he would possibly poison her. "...Very well." She said, her tail twitching.

He nodded, "Feel free to sit anywhere." He said as he headed to the kitchen, leaving the neko woman by herself.

She remained where she was, wondering about that bell. She turned her head, seeing it on top of the door. Her feline instincts couldn't help it. She crawled over, using the door as a balance, and slowly stood up. She reached up, and swatted the bell, making it ring.

Undertaker was tending to the tea and milk when he heard the doorbell chime. Thinking it was a guest, he poked his head out, only to see it was Nyan, swatting at the bell. "Oh, it's just you deary..."

She hissed at him softly, still not very accepting of his presence. She continued to swat at the bell, a chirp emitted from her throat.

He chuckled, returning to the kitchen. He began to warm the milk and tea. Suddenly, Nyans ears went back. She heard a scurrying sound. She fell back onto her hands and knees. She began to follow the sound. It lead her to a giant black rat behind one of the coffins. Her eyes glowed bright and her pupils enlarged greatly. She went quiet, her body tensing and waiting for the right moment to strike. But Undertaker had horrible timing, as he appeared when she was about to strike. "Teas ready~"

She squeaked in shock as the rat took off. She ran after it, but unfortunately it found a hole in the floorboard and escaped through. The neko female's tail bristled in agitation and frustration. Undertaker snickered behind a long sleeve. "What have you been up too, darling?"

"A rat!" She rolled her "R's" when she said it. She turned and growled at him, before sniffing the air. She could smell the milk...Her personality changed then, she scurried over, meowing affectionately at him.

Undertaker smirked, liking the idea of having her as a faithful pet around his shop. He put the tray on the table.

She sniffed again, figuring out which one was hers. She snatched the cup and stuck her tongue in it, lapping it up, just like a cat. It was warm to the touch, which she was happy about, but also had a strong smell of peppermint to it. She knew the herb well. Her kind used it when they had indigestion. Or when one of her kin had problems breathing. It was a generous thought for the Undertaker to put it in her tea.

Undertaker was intrigued now. Just how much was she like a cat? Her tongue didn't appear to be a human tongue. But appeared to have small barbs on it like a cats tongue. She continued to lap it up, paying him now mind. But then, Undertaker pushed a plate of biscuits to her. "Try eating something solid deary." He suggested.

She blinked, sniffing it. She never had seen this before. They looked like dog biscuits. She turned her nose up at it and continued to lap at her milk, like a normal spoiled kitten. Undertaker huffed softly, before munching on one himself. Though he wasn't surprised, barely anyone wanted his biscuits. They thought he'd probably poisoned them. If he wanted to kill them he would have done it already...

Little Nyan was becoming frustrated as the milk was disappearing further into the cup. She never learned to sip it. She growled softly, sticking her fingers into the cup and licking her fingers. Undertaker snickered at her frustrations. Time for him to teach her how to drink a cup.

"Lovey, try it like this..." He cooed gently, lifting his beaker to his mouth and sipping away. Nyan tilted her head curiously, before copying him slowly. It worked, somewhat, some milk ran down her chin and onto her neck. Still, Nyan was pleased she had gotten most of it out.

Undertaker pulled out a handkerchief, holding it out to her to show her to wipe it off. Of course, Nyan didn't know what the strange piece of fabric was. Of course, her kind didn't know of table manners. They hunted, ate whatever was available. There was no time for manners.

Undertaker lowered his hand, his hidden eyes glowing a bit. The neko wasn't hopeless. She was willing to learn. And she definitely wasn't helpless. He stood up, standing over her. Nyan's ears went back, feeling submissive. She went quiet, but went rigid as he began to clean up her face with the cloth. Thats when it clicked, he was grooming her. Slowly, her ears perked forward in a friendly manner. "M-...M-mew?" She looked at him questioningly.

Undertaker just chuckled. "Oh don't mind me, luv. Just cleaning you up a little. You had a drip."

Nyan, however, took it the wrong way, and licked his exposed hand. Her tongue was just like a cats, sandpaper rough. The gesture flattered him, and also confirmed what he saw earlier. "Why thank you dear." He said simply, not thinking much about the lick.

But what Nyan did next was astonishing. She purred softly, her tail curled up towards her back. She was beginning to trust him. Her body was displaying affection for him. She was happy she had a belly full of milk. The purr she gave was deep and soothing.

"..._Puuureow_...What is your name?" She asked him, curious about her savior.

Undertaker did a small bow. "I am the Undertaker, as many people have called me in the past."

She just purred in response. Her belly was full of milk and she was pleased. She was eyeing the biscuits she didn't eat. She was curious about the taste. Her attention span wasn't that strong. Food was a must, instincts were a must. Hunting was a must.

She reached and took a biscuit, sniffing it carefully, her human nose scrunching up. She then bit into it, her eyes widening at the taste. It was exotic. It was new. But most importantly, it tasted wonderful.

Now being greedy and nervous, she grabbed the rest of the biscuits and leaped into one of his coffins, munching away and growling like the silly cat she was. Now Undertaker was a bit curious. She hoarded her food like a cat as well. Well, at least he now knew that she liked his biscuits.

Undertaker couldn't understand how this creature found him. In fact, why did _anything_ happen to him? This neko was put here for a reason. And his Undertaker quirks made him want to examine her more fully. He wanted to see more of her feline behavior, her powers- if she had any at all.

Suddenly, Nyan poked her head out, and slowly crawled to him. She was making chirping sounds and whimpers. He watched her go to her empty cup and sniff it. She wanted more milk. Undertaker smirked slightly. "Does the kitty want more miiiiilk?" He asked her, speaking to her like she was nothing more then a pet.

Nyan looked at him with pleading cat eyes. They were soft and round. Her pupils were huge. Her cat ears sagging in sadness. She was begging the same way a cat would.

"_Mhmmmm_...Miiiiiiilk!" She meowed out to him. Undertaker blinked. Her feline side seemed to show more then her human side. But whenever she talked, it was human. She was a complicated creature. Just which side was stronger?

"Alright alright dearie, no need to get upset." He said, reach out and patting her head with a sleeved hand. Nyan's ears went back. She wasn't sure about being petted. But she let him touch her. She trusted him, for now.

Undertaker then got up from his chair, grabbing her beaker cup and leaving to the kitchen. Nyan waited, She was surprised he would let her have more. Where she was previously, she wasn't allowed to have much of anything.

Nyan took her back legs and scratched at her ears, feeling itchy. Her feet were equipped with long jagged nails, stronger then human nails. And harder to break off.

She stopped in mid scratch, hearing that scurrying sound again. Her body went low to the floor, her eyes searching for the giant rat. She was hungry for meat anyhow.

The end of a rat's tail and she was off like a shot, chasing after the giant rat with gleaming red eyes. Undertaker heard the ruckus and poked his head in, wondering what on earth she was doing now. But soon a smile came over his features.

There was the rat, dead in Nyan's mouth. She had crushed it's neck in her jaws. She was a skilled hunter. Nyan turned to Undertaker and crawled over, presenting her prize to him. She dropped the dead twitching rat to his feet. Undertaker chuckled lowly. He knew that if she didn't get praise now, it would upset her.

He got down on one knee, reaching out and grabbing both her ears. Nyan stood still, wondering what he was doing. But soon she relaxed when he started scratching her ears with his long nails. He was hitting all the right spots. A purr emitted from her chest. She was pleased.

Undertaker wasn't just scratching her ears however, but examine them. They were exactly the same as a cats. Long, pointed, tuffy, and furry. Being clever, he lightly scratched her chin. She reacted by leaning forward more. Undertaker then got a good look into her ear cavity, seeing she had black fleas. The poor neko needed a bath.

"Now then, let's get you some milk." He sat, earning a perked excited look from her.

.../\/\/\...

Soon she was having another cup of warm milk. And Undertaker was doing something to the dead rat in the back. He was examining the extent of the damage Nyan caused to it. He wanted to understand everything to do with her.

"Neck and brain stem have been severed..." He mumbled to himself. So she went in for the kill. She didn't play with her food like normal cats did. She had strength to her. Her jaw applied tons of pressure. She splintered the spinal vertebra. He could see the four puncture wounds bit in cleanly through the rat's neck. So her canine's were meant to deliver the blow. Her mouth appeared human for the mouth part. So he assumed Neko's were meant for killing only small game. But perhaps they made weapons to hunt down bigger prey.

He was soon broken from his thoughts when he could hear her fussing and scratching at her ears. She was suffering from the fleas Undertaker sighed softly, putting his utensils down and grabbing a bottle of oil from the kitchen. He knew of an old trick to get rid of black fleas.

"Nyan, come to meee~." He said, speaking to her like he was her master. He got down on his knees again.

Nyan perked her ears at hearing him. She crawled over, tail up and curled toward her back in a happy manner. Yes, she trusted him now. A cat's bond was actually hard to get. You had to earn their trust.

Undertaker grabbed her chin, leaning her forward. He was inspecting her ears. Her big golden eyes glowed, her pupils turning to slits.. She was curious about what he was doing. That bottle of oil he had made her more curious.

Undertaker knew that the oil would kill the black fleas instantly. He had found several cats with them before in the past. He opened the bottle, and poured a good amount into the lid. Nyan blinked. Was this a treat or something? She sniffed. It smelled gross. She remained where she was.

Suddenly, he tilted her head to the side, and poured it into her ear! Nyan screeched and swatted his face with her claws, before taking off and hiding somewhere in the house. That was the most vile, gross feeling she ever felt. It was a violation of her ear. She shook her head frantically, trying to get the oil out of her ear.

Undertaker wasn't all that surprised that she reacted so violently. But what he was surprised about, was that she had scratched his face. And he was now bleeding...Another scar to add to his body... He was getting rusty... And unsettling silence entered his mind. It had been a while since he was injured.

Nyan was growling and whimpering to frantically get it out. But what was so interesting. Is that the gnawing sound that was once in that ear had stopped completely. Did that strange liquid he put in her ears stop the little buggers from eating her ears? Was it magic? How did he do it?

She soon crawled back to the shop area, seeing Undertaker touching his face and examining his own blood. Now she felt terrible. She meowed loudly, it sounded like a cry more then a meow. "Nyyuu!" She whimpered, going to his side and crying, some actual tears were going down her face. Undertaker chuckled softly, taking her face in his hands. "Now now, don't worry your pretty little head." He said in that silly voice of his. Nyan still cried. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't understand. Maybe she could get rid of the mark she gave him?

She licked her hand suddenly, before smearing her hand across his pale cheek. Suddenly, the scratch disappeared. Undertaker felt it heal. He slowly smiled. "Well now...You do have some powers..." He realized, touching his cheek lightly. He then petted Nyan, who still looked upset. Her ears kept going back every time he petted her. "Now, now, calm yourself. Have another biscuit." He suggested. But Nyan was stubborn. She nuzzled into his shoulder with her head, meowing and whimpering. Undertaker chuckled. She was a strange little thing. So they did actually care for their own kind, and had emotions like humans did. But was it really a human emotion? What was really human? When was it ever claimed as human?

She rubbed at her other ear that wasn't fixed yet. Undertaker knew what she wanted and could only obliged. He soon applied the oil to her other ear. A big sigh came from her. The fleas were dead. She could relax now. But Undertaker was beginning to wonder about her hygiene. Her hair was matted and so was the fur on her tail. She had some hair around her hands and feet as well, but it didn't look as bad. It must have been so long since she had a bath.

She would need a bath soon...A big bath...And he knew, that she wouldn't like that one bit..._Cats don't like water..._

* * *

**_((AN: HAHAHA HOW WAS THAT? XD I tried my best to make it cute as possible. Poor Nyan. she's so confused. Next chapter, will be about her taking a bath. And yes, Nyan isn't wearing anything under that long shirt. she's naked. She doesn't know it's a sin to be naked. Undertaker couldn't care less really. He's an undertaker afterall. So that settles that.))_**


	3. A Bath

"Nyan, what are you up to?"

Nyan was acting suspiciously different from her usual self from yesterday. It was early morning. And she was hiding and shaking. Her face was pale, her pupils were enlarged. She was hiding in one of Undertaker's many closets. Her eyes glowed under the dim light. She was petrified.

"Nyan? Come out dear. Aren't you hungry?" He asked, very surprised that she was so still. What was wrong with her? Undertaker held a saucer of mashed fish. She looked so terrified.

Nyan wanted to come out, his voice was tempting. But the mornings terrified her...It reminded her...Of _them..._

_**[Flashback]**_

_"Alright lads! Morning bath!" One of the circus performers yelled, going past Nyan's cage. Nyan's eyes opened, her intelligent eyes wondering what was going on. This was her second day being here. It was early morning, as the sun was starting to rise._

_She shifted, before slowly attempting to stand up. But screeched in pain as the shackles tugged against her legs. She was brought back down. The shackles were keeping her from standing. The shackles were rubbing her ankles raw. Tears stung her eyes. _

_Another man almost went past her cage. But he paused, staring at her. His eyes were so much like her own. Slitted pupils...But his face...He had scales on his face. He was so much like her, but a different species altogether. He was a half snake, half human..._

_His eyes showed a look of shock, yet didn't. He was hiding his true emotions. Who was this man? Was he born like that?_

_"Snake! Come on!" Someone called, earning the mans attention. He blinked, before walking past her cage, never saying a word. But his eyes said something. Pity, was it? And his name was Snake? Nothing more? Or was it a stage name?_

_Suddenly, the doors to her cage were opened. Beast soon entered the cage, the whip at her hip. "Time for your bath, cat." She said as two more men entered the cage, holding buckets of water with ice in them. Nyan's eyes widened. She let out a scream as they threw icy cold water onto her body. It felt like needles stinging her. Her fur stood on end. But what came next was most grueling. _

_A loud crack filled the air, and blood ran down Nyan's back. Her screams pierced the air. Why were they doing this to her? What had she done to deserve this? What happened to her kin? Her clan? Her family?_

_"You will be taught not to speak, mongrel. Or scream, or even whisper. You will do as your told. And maybe, you will be fed." Said a laughing Beast. Oh, how Nyan wanted to murder her. Wanted to bite into her jugular and end her brutality. To skin her alive._

_This happened everyday. Cold horrible water always thrown on her every morning, And sometimes she would never dry. She would be cold until the next morning. She suffered the cold night. She suffered illness after illness. And no one helped her. _

_.../\/\/\..._

Nyan was brought back to reality, when Undertaker parted the clothing in the closet, exposing her. Her eyes widened, tears spilled from her eyes. _"DON'T!" _She screamed at him, backing up further into the closet. The sound was shrill and ear piercing. It was inhuman. It was a sound only a neko could make.

Now Undertaker was completely confused. What was she so afraid of? He couldn't recall scaring her, or harming her in any way...

"Come out and eat darling...What is on your miiind?" He asked, trying to get into her head and figure out what was causing this change to her personality.

But Nyan wouldn't budge, she remained still as a statue. She was afraid of mornings. She was afraid for the abuse that could possibly happen in her mind. But Undertaker wouldn't harm her like that. He seemed nice. He seemed gentle. But he also wasn't human...

"Nyan..." He spoke in a deep tone. "Come here little one..." It sounded more demanding. Nyan reacted by bursting into more tears, shielding her face with her arms. "N-No...P-Please...Let me alone...Let me alone..." She said in broken English.

Soon, he understood. This had to do with her living in the circus. What sort of horrors happened there?

"Nyan, I'll be in the kitchen...Don't run off now." He said, getting up to leave her be. Perhaps it would pass. Perhaps...

Her began to wonder where she came from. But judging by the shackles she once wore, it had to be a traveling circus...One person could not capture one neko alone. She wasn't privately owned. And what was with her being naked? Neko's had no shame when being naked. But she appeared to be almost ashamed and would constantly fuss with her shirt, trying to cover her exposed bits. Or maybe, she was cold and needed warmth.

He came to the conclusion she needed a bath. It wasn't the smell that bothered him, but the risk of germs entering her bloodstream. Neko's generally live for hundreds of years. But infection and other things could easily kill them.

Soon, Nyan emerged from her hiding place, her eyes puffy and red. She snuck into one of his coffin's and closed the lid. Undertaker saw this. He was getting an idea.

Nyan heard Undertaker's footsteps, her ears twitching with each step. Soon the lid was pulled back from the coffin. Her ears went back, showing her nervousness. Undertaker just smiled softly, showing her a wet rag.

Nyan was curious, until Undertaker gave her the saucer of food she didn't eat that morning. She began to gobble it down, when he began rubbing her face with the warm cloth. She flinched at the wet feeling. But the rag was warm. How did he do that?

"Don't mind me dear. I'm giving you a bath." He said, earning a nervous look from Nyan. She hated that word. But the warm cloth felt so nice. He was clever. She continued to gobble her food down. Undertaker figured he could try sponge baths. That would keep her calm. But she needed to get in the tub...

Being slow and cautious, he scooped her up into his arms. Nyan went quiet, unsure of what to think of being held like a kitten. He tail curled between her legs, and her arms folded up towards her chest in a reflex of a prayer motion like a cat. Her ears sagged, her pupils enlarged. She was being held bridle style. She felt alright with it. She looked...cute.

Undertaker then carried her to the bathroom, watching her ears twitch around. She was wondering where they were going.

"Mew?" She said cutely, her huge eyes looking around. Undertaker only chuckled in reply. Something was up. And now Nyan was nervous. He came to a large tub on legs, and gently set her into it. Nyan flinched at the slippery cold porcelain. "M-mew?" She whimpered. Undertaker gently petted her head, keeping her calm. "Stay still." He said, leaning forward and unbuttoning the oversized shirt she wore. Nyan reacted by licking his hand again, wondering what he was up to. Undertaker chuckled. She was a gentle thing.

Once the shirt was off, he saw bruises along her frail frame. She was starved. He could see her ribcage. Her hip bones. She was abused, and starved... Undertaker then tossed the clothing aside, Nyan watching him.

Undertaker then showed her a giant sponge, soaked in warm water. Nyan's pupils enlarged. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was afraid. She tensed up. Undertaker sat the sponge in front of her, wanting her to investigate.

Nyan stared at the sponge, watching the water run off it, and reached her hands. It was warm. It also smelled of lavender. She snapped her eyes up at Undertaker, who was smiling sweetly. "You never had warm water, did you, pet?" He asked her. Nyan shook her head frantically. Not for a while...

"Do you want to be clean?" He asked, petting her head gently. Her hair was incredibly matted. Perhaps a hair cut was in order.

"Y-yes." She pleaded, her eyes becoming teary. It had been so long since she had a real bath...She missed the springs in Ireland.

"Do you need my help, lovey?" He asked her. He had to ask. Nyan was a complicated creature. And with all the matted fur, she would need assistance...

Slowly, she lowered her head, her eyes looking so full of despair. She then nuzzled her cheek against his arm and whimpered. She was an emotional creature. The poor dear, didn't know if she was doing anything wrong. Her mind was broken.

Undertaker took her response as a yes, and began to gently clean her. Nyan shivered from the warm water. This was better then she hoped. Undertaker was clearly different. She wasn't going to be harmed by him. Even though he wasn't human, or of any other creature she knew of. He had been nothing but kind. He didn't appear to be a threat. Of course, she knew nothing of him being a reaper. She didn't even know what a reaper was.

Undertaker watched as mud and filth poured into the tub. He then got a pair of scissors, petting Nyan's head and starting to cut the ends of her hair. When Nyan heard the snip, she whimpered. It was a strange sound.

"Don't panic. I'm cutting off the matted ends~" He said gently, giving her chin a good scratching. She purred softly. But she wanted to flinch every time she heard the snip. Hair fell from all around her. Her hair was becoming shorter and shorter.

He continued to scrub for her, getting at her back and all the itchy spots. Which made her groan in relief. No more fleas. He soon rinsed her body with clean water. Nyan reacted by shaking her head, flinging water everywhere. Undertaker chuckled, water dripping off his face.

Once she was completely clean. Her looked her over, finding just how beautiful she was. Neko's always were beautiful. All of them had natural beauty, which made them sought after by hunters. They were usually taken in as slaves.

She was unnaturally pale. More paler then he thought. Perhaps she wasn't this pale when before she was captured. Neko's usually had a tanned look to them. Undertaker looked at the mud all around her. All that filth...

He then pulled her out of the tub, drying her off with a towel. Now he just needed to fix that hair of hers. It was still long, even after he cut it. He would wait until it was dry. For now. She needed clothes.

He went to his closet. Finding clean clothes he had taken from his "guests" upon arriving at his shop. He searched through many. But the clothing seemed too big for the slim neko. But he had to make due to what was there for her...

"Mrew!" Yodeled a naked Nyan, who was sitting beside him, ears twitching. Undertaker smiled, petting her head. "Hello little lovey. Try this on." He said, giving her a plain white long frilly shirt. Nyan awkwardly put it on. It was a little big on her, but it worked. He soon handed her some pants as well, though that was harder to put on. Undertaker ended up having to help her put on underwear and her pants.

"Now then, why don't I make us some biscuits, yeees?" He asked her. Nyan slowly smiled and nodded, her ears perked up and alerted.

Undertaker then left to the kitchen, leaving Nyan alone in the living room. Nyan slowly stood up, but ended up falling over onto her hands and knees. She needed support somehow, but her neko mind couldn't figure it out. She then went and sat on one of his closed coffins in the shop. She never felt so relaxed. She never felt so clean. She could now groom herself again. She began to lick the top of her hands and groom her hair. And also, she was comfortable enough to revert to her neko ways. She began to hum, before singing softly. It felt wonderful to sing again. Undertaker was mixing up his ingredient's when he heard a sound, a sound which surprised him.

_"I...Hear your voice...On the wind..."_

Nyan was singing. Her voice was completely different. It was angelic. He remembered the neko's of legends having a siren voice. Men thought it was a way of luring victim's to their death. When in fact it was the opposite... It was tradition for them to sing to their Celtic kin. Neko's rarely talked. They sang or meowed like a cat. Something happened to change Nyan's tradition. Nyan's voice was wonderful, blissful even. Better then an angels. Because it had emotion. To hear a neko sing was an honor. It was attractive. Like a magic had been casted to draw him in. Of course, he was immune to it.

Nyan stopped, feeling like she was disturbing Undertaker. Since she heard him cease all movement in the kitchen. Undertaker wasn't bothered at all. It was just another treat for him to bare witness to. Now that the biscuits were being baked, what would he do in that short amount of time?

"Nyaaaan? Come hereeee." Cooed Undertaker. Nyan perked, crawling to him happily. Her tail curled toward her back, her hands kneading. She was his now. A faithful pet. Undertaker petted her head, before showing her a brush. Nyan sniffed it, curious. What was the prickly barbs on it?

"How about I give you a bit of grooming, luvey?" He asked in that silly voice of his. Nyan perked. That was a wonderful offer. She nodded then.

Undertaker then began to brush her hair at the ends, earning a chirping noise from her. Her eyes widened at the strange sensation. Never had she been brushed before. She suddenly arched into the brush, wanting more. She was getting goosebumps.

"Ooh, somebody likes thiiiis." He teased, brushing her more.

Nyan was feeling incredible pleasure. She never expected this. A clear blush was appearing on her cheeks. It was wonderful. It was heaven to her. And the brush was hitting all the itchy spots. This was bonding. This was how her kin showed their love. By grooming or rubbing against them. Undertaker then got to her tail, teasingly running his finger down it to the tip, along with the brush. Nyan yowled loudly, enjoying the attention.

Undertaker expected a reaction like this, most cats loved the brush. And no doubt Nyan never tried a brush before. He then hid the brush away, earning a pout from her. She sniffed him, wondering where the brush went. Undertaker wiggled his finger at her. His rather _long_ fingers. "Uh uh...The biscuits are done." He said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Nyan pouted, wanting more pets.

Undertaker returned to the kitchen, pulling the cookies out of the oven. And of course, Nyan was right there, tail swishing in agitation. She was enjoying her grooming. And he took it away! How cruel he was.

Undertaker noticed her agitation. He snickered lightly, finding her pouting to be quite cute. She pouted harder. But soon her agitation faded. And now she was wondering about why he had always kept his eyes hidden. She knew they were some type of greenish yellow. They gave off some strange glow. Slowly, she stood up, her joints cracking. She was suddenly curious about something. "Why are your eyes hidden from me?" She asked, sounding like she did something wrong.

"Oh lovey, I'm not hiding them from just you alone. I'm hiding them from the world. As you said, I am _different_~ Hee. Hee~." He giggled softly, his voice turning dark and low. His eyes gave off a inhuman glow, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. In fact. ALL hairs on her body stood on end. Her tail began to become ruffled. The energy around this being was different. Old, ancient...Superior.

Unconsciously, Nyan began to back away. And Undertaker giggled again. "Feel something..._Different_?" He said, stepping closer to her. Nyan's ears went back, not saying a word. Now that he mentioned it. There WAS something different. Undertaker was now learning over her. Her pupils enlarged as big as they could get. uncertainty on her face.

Undertaker suddenly leaned into her face, a grin on his features. Then, he spoke softly, in a deep-toned eyes glowing.

_"Boo."_

Nyan leaped away, skidding across the floor and hitting the wall. She then lept into one of his coffins, hiding and breathing hard. What was he?

"Hee! Hee! My! My! What a laugh you are." He chuckled, sitting on top of another coffin nearby. Nyan's heart raced. It felt like it was in her throat. She soon peeked out of the coffin, only to see a biscuit in her face. "Cookie?"

Slowly Nyan looked up to stare at him. Why did he scare her before? Was this his way of playing? He didn't harm her. Why was she so afraid?

"It's just a biscuit lovey. You've had it befoooooooore~." He said, tilting his head.

Nyan reached out, taking the biscuit. She then hid back into the coffin with it, munching on it greedily. Undertaker knew she couldn't survive on biscuits alone. She would need meat, vegetables, bread.

He then remembered her legs. She would need some kind of support to fix her legs up. And make her start wearing shoes. Thats if she would let him. he would plan to take her out tomorrow, show her how the world worked. She never saw outside her home or the circus. And she barely caught a glimpse when she fled. He didn't know if his assumptions were correct about the circus. But just recently they traveled through London. And currently resided on the outskirts of it. It seemed to tie in. And the shackles on her legs only furthered it.

"Get some rest, kitten. tomorrow we're going shopping." Undertaker said, earning a confused look from Nyan. But it went unnoticed by Undertaker, who disappeared into the back.

Nyan was perplexed by the situation. she would have followed, but the biscuit he had given her was keeping her amused. Soon after eating it, she laid down in the coffin, purring deeply. She was content. Even though she was confused by Undertaker's antics. She was safe. He wouldn't hurt her.

Her eyes slid shut, a third eyelid appearing over them. She was happy and warm. And clean. What more could a cat ask for?

_The shop was completely silent, except for Nyan's deep purring. She slept deeply, more then she had in three years. She knew, tomorrow will be a better day._

* * *

_**((AN: Are you dying of cuteness yet?))**_


End file.
